Il ne bouge pas!
by Gaaby-chan
Summary: Drago n'en peut plus. Il faut qu'il bouge sinon il ne survivra pas.


Mon dieu! Je n'en pouvais plus! Qu'il bouge! Par pitié, qu'il me permette de bouger! Je sais que j'avais mal agis, mais c'était vraiment trop horrible comme punition. Oh! Pardonnez-moi je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis Drago Malfoy. Blond, mince, beau, quinze ans. Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Oui on s'en fout. J'ai un plus gros problème à régler pour l'instant.

En effet, Drago était en ce moment même assis sur les cuisses de son père qui travaillait à son bureau et avait l'interdiction de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Il tentait de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, mais un sifflement s'échappait souvent de ses lèvres. Il était agrippé au bureau de bois de son père de toutes ses forces. Ses ongles en râpaient la surface. Son regard se concentrait sur les nœuds du bois et il se concentrait pour ne pas bouger malgré l'envie de plus en plus forte. Son père avait appuyé son torse contre le dos de son fils et avait passé une main sur son ventre pendant qu'il écrivait une lettre officielle.

Bon! Ça suffit! Je craque!

-Père! Chuchotais-je. Père je vous en supplie!

Comment ça un Malfoy ne supplie pas ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de la torture que j'endure! Bon, je sais que c'est mérité, mais là je n'en peux plus. J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Sa main qui caresse tendrement mon ventre contracté, ses cuisses musclées sous mes fesses, mais le mieux et le pire à la fois, c'est son sexe en moi. Il est à l'intérieur de moi, il écarte mes chaires, réchauffe mon corps entier et IL NE BOUGE PAS!

Bon je vous sens perdu. Comment ça, vous êtes dépassez? Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre : Je suis assis sur mon père pendant qu'il travail et il a son sexe enfoncer profondément dans mon anus. Comment ça, ça ne se fait pas. Bien sûr que si. La preuve IL EST EN MOI ! Et IL NE BOUGE PAS! Merlin je crois que je vais pleurer. Enfin bref, je crois savoir où vous voulez en venir. En fait, chez les Malfoy on ne peut se permettre d'avoir l'air ridicule. On sait tout faire. Du coup on doit tout apprendre très tôt dans le secret du manoir familial.

C'est pareil pour le sexe. J'aurais l'air de quoi lorsque je serais avec une fille la première fois si je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais bon ma mère ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tout ça alors c'est père qui s'en occupe. C'est pour ça qu'il me punit. Comme ça. Parce qu'il m'a surpris en train de me masturber et qu'un Malfoy ne se donne jamais du plaisir seul. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre la leçon, j'avais trop hâte de le sentir en moi et j'en suis devenu dur comme du roc. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il dirait en me voyant arriver comme ça et je me suis dit qu'un peu de travaux manuel n'avait sûrement jamais tué personne.

Seigneur que j'avais tort. Il m'a fait entrer dans son bureau, s'est assis, m'a demandé de me déshabiller et il m'a demandé de rester debout face à lui dans un coin de son bureau. Il a ensuite défait son pantalon et a sorti son sexe. À ce moment de l'histoire je crois devoir vous révéler deux détails tout de même d'une grande importance. Premièrement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de jouir tout l'heure je suis donc tremblant, appuyé contre un mur, le sexe au garde à vous et j'éprouve tellement de plaisir lorsqu'il lève les yeux de ses papiers et me regard de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres toute les cinq minutes que je crois jouir chaque fois que je vois sa langue. Deuxièmement, nous ne sommes pas dans son bureau au manoir. Non. Nous sommes au ministère et la porte n'est pas bloquée. Mon père reçoit toujours une multitude d'invités dans la journée et savoir que quelqu'un peut entrer à n'importe quel moment me gêne autant que cela m'excite.

Au bout d'une heure, j'ai eu le droit de m'assoir sur lui. Sans plus. Je sentais son sexe se frotter contre moi de temps en temps et lorsque j'ai voulu me frotter à lui j'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre puis, finalement au bout d'un moment il m'a fait me relevé pour me pénétrer d'un coup sec butant directement au fond contre ma prostate et j'ai hurlé de bonheur me fouttant complètement du reste des employé. Mais je n'avais toujours pas reçut le droit de bouger alors tant bien que mal je me suis accroché au bureau et j'ai fixé un point.

Mon père, très content de mon obéissance me donna en récompense un deuxième coup de reins. J'ai essayé le plus possible de ne pas réagir et il a continué son travail.

Voilà pourquoi je suis là à perdre mon sang froid alors qu'il est en moi et qu'il NE BOUGE PAS. Pourtant à ma supplique je sens un sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres. Sa main gauche descend plus bas et viens flatter mon sexe gentiment. Je suis incapable de retenir mon halètement face à ce mouvement que j'attends depuis des heures. Il m'ordonne de ne plus retenir mes gémissement et je me laisse aller à grogner, à gémir et à siffler mon plaisir.

C'est si bon! Soudain j'écarquille les yeux. Mon dieu je ne croyais pas cela possible, mais non c'est bien le cas. Il vient de grossir en moi. Il est plus gros que tout à l'heure. Sans pouvoir me retenir, je pose une main sur mon ventre. Je peux le sentir à travers ma chair. Je sens sa longueur et j'en suis fou. Je le sens qui empoigne mon sexe plus durement et ses allers retours se font plus brutaux. Mes cris résonnent dans le bureau et je ne peux retenir un OUI! de franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'il bouge finalement en moi.

Il bouge lentement, trop lentement, mais merci merlin il bouge. Il me donne de vifs petits coups reins suivis de long mais peu profond. Je ne suis plus que cris de frustration et c'est à ce moment que le drame survient. Quelques coups résonnent sur le bois de la porte. Mon père sourit sadiquement à mon air dévasté et me fait signe de rester silencieux alors qu'il s'enfonce d'un coup au plus profond de moi. Je me maîtrise du mieux possible, mais sa cadence augmente de plus en plus autant en vitesse, qu'en force et en profondeur.

Et lui il parle. Il parle avec une voix tout à fait normale à travers la porte avec un employé du ministère quelconque. Et il prend plaisir à faire durer la conversation. Il veut voir combien de temps je tiendrais. Je suis complètement affaler sur son bureau mordant mon poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas émettre le moindre bruit.

Finalement, il est fier de son travail sur moi et expédie la conversation pour s'occuper pleinement de moi. Ses va et viens deviennent de plus en plus rapide et précis sur ma prostate. Et je n'en peux plus. Alors que je vais pour jouir sa main sur mon sexe disparaît et je le sens venir en moi. Je sens son sperme chaud me remplir doucement et je me sens apaiser parce qu'une fois encore je lui appartiens.

Mais bon, je n'ai toujours pas joui moi hein! Tendrement il se retire de mon antre et se rassoit. Il m'attire jusqu'à lui et m'assoit à califourchon sur ses cuisse face à lui. Je suis épuiser mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Eh oui! C'est mon père et j'aime qu'il me prenne. En fait, l'apprentissage ne s'est jamais vraiment terminer pour moi. Alors, il m'accorde le droit d'être pris, mais se sera à chaque fois à sa façon. Jamais plus jamais moins. Mais chaque fois que j'en fait la demande je suis toujours exaucé plus que de raison. Et alors que je vois son sexe durcir à nouveau je lui demande la permission et je m'empale sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je jouisse. Il me donne un baiser et me demande de l'attendre dans son lit qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Alors avec une démarche de canard et une douleur au postérieur je me dirige vers la cheminé en me disant que finalement je devrais le laisser me voir me masturber plus souvent.


End file.
